The present invention relates generally to an air compressor system and more particularly to an air/oil separator tank for use with an oil-flooded air compressor.
In conventional air compressor systems which utilize an oil-flooded compressor, air is compressed in a compression chamber or airend by a set of rotary screws, and a lubricant, such as oil, is injected into the compression chamber and mixes with the compressed air. The oil is generally injected into the compression chamber for a number of reasons including cooling the air compressor system, lubricating bearings, balancing axial forces and sealing the rotary screws. Although using oil is essential for operating these types of air compressor systems, the oil must be removed from the stream of compressed air before the compressed air may be used downstream for pneumatic equipment and/or other tools.
Thus, in such conventional air compressor systems, the compressed air and oil mixture discharged from the airend of the compressor flows with a high velocity into a separator tank where the air and oil of the air/oil mixture are caused to separate. Separator tanks are usually cylindrical tanks mounted either vertically or horizontally. In vertically mounted separator tanks, the air/oil mixture is directed tangentially around an inner wall of a separation chamber. The combination of the centrifugal forces acting on the air/oil mixture and contact between the air/oil mixture and the inner wall of the separation chamber causes much of the oil to separate from the air/oil mixture, thereby allowing gravity to draw the oil downwardly into a lower portion of the separation chamber and also allowing the air to separate from the oil and flow upwardly in the separation chamber. In horizontally mounted separator tanks, the air/oil mixture enters at high speed and collides with the end wall of the tank. The air/oil mixture then flows in the opposite direction at a slower velocity due to an increase in diameter. The impingement followed by a slowed velocity allows gravity to draw the oil downwardly into a lower portion of the separation chamber. Both of these types of separation effects are known in the art as primary separation.
As generally known, an air/oil separator tank for an oil-flooded air compressor system generally provides two functions. The separator tank provides a means to separate oil from the air/oil mixture introduced into the separation chamber as described above and it also functions as an oil sump for the compressor system.
Conventional air compressor systems as described above include multiple hoses, tubes, pipes or the like and associated fittings connecting a compressor to a separator tank. Hoses and associated fittings provide potential leak paths which, if developed, could adversely affect the overall operation of the compressor system. Using hoses and associated fittings also requires additional assembly time. Thus, there is a need for an air compressor system which eliminates or at least reduces the number of hoses and associated fittings used to connect a compressor to a separator tank.
As commonly understood, conventional air compressor systems as described above include a motor or drivetrain to operate the compressor. Since conventional air compressor systems use a hose, typically a flexible hose, to connect the compressor to a separator tank, the drivetrain, the compressor and the separator tank are not securely attached as a single unit, thereby making it virtually impossible to maneuver the entire compressor system as one. In addition, since the compressor and the separator tank are individual units, each is provided with its own isolation or supporting mounts, thereby adding undesirable cost to the overall compressor system. Thus, there is a need for an air compressor system which is easier to handle and which is assembled together in such a way that the entire compressor system can be handled or moved as a single unit, and which is also mountable to an associated subbase, so as to provide a more cost effective compressor system.